


【漫威】复联4应当这样结束...

by Silence062



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence062/pseuds/Silence062
Summary: 复联4完美结局





	【漫威】复联4应当这样结束...

**Author's Note:**

> #严重剧透#  
> #严重剧透#  
> #严重剧透#
> 
> 复联4后遗症患者脑补的完美结局😭  
> HE  
> 涉及CP：全员友情向   
>                  含微量 盾冬 锤基 铁虫私货  
> 部分沙雕  OOC注意避雷！！！

【剧情衔接】复联4最后的大战，灭霸夺回了镶满了无限宝石的手套，雷神、美队、惊队和钢铁侠试图阻拦均未成功，灭霸举起手套，即将打响指...

 

“我，就是天命。”  
“咔！”  
只听见响指声一响，灭霸正以为他成功了，但是却没有任何事情发生，他将手背翻过来一看。  
“！”  
手套上面的宝石居然一颗也没有，手套是空的！他惊讶地看向钢铁侠。  
钢铁侠举起他的右手，右手上那六颗原石闪闪发亮，五颜六色的能量汇聚成一股强大的白色宇宙能量从手套逐渐延伸到他的手臂，脖子，再到脸部。  
钢铁侠吃力地举起右手，一字一句地说道，  
“I am iron...”  
“不！你承受不住的...”刚刚被灭霸一拳打飞的惊奇队长猛冲过来，死死的抓住了钢铁侠的拳套。  
灭霸见势，迅速来抢。美队和雷神分别用锤子和斧子紧紧按住他。  
钢铁侠望向奇异博士，奇异博士使了个眼色。  
他停顿了一下，逐渐松开手，惊奇队长套上手套。  
“咔！”  
又是一声巨响。  
随着一道白光闪过，浩浩荡荡的敌军都化成灰逝去。  
灭霸绝望的坐了下来，逐渐化为灰烬...

 

所有人都松了一口气。惊奇队长捋了捋一半略微烧焦的短发，对着复仇者们笑了笑，化成一束光 飞向天空。  
“Mr Stark！”小蜘蛛扑进了钢铁侠的怀抱。  
“I'm sorry, kid. I won't lose you again...”钢铁侠紧紧抱住小蜘蛛。  
“Me too.”  
两个人任激动的泪水浸湿眼眶。  
“Sir, I feel so good now！”  
每个人脸上都洋溢着胜利的喜悦。

 

河边，小木屋旁。  
钢铁侠再次踏进这个让他熟悉而又陌生的家。他褪去手中的铠甲，向院子里的小帐篷走去，拍了拍手。  
“摩小根，想吃点午餐吗？”  
“Daddy！”一个小脑袋钻了出来，摩根一蹦一跳地投入钢铁侠的怀抱。  
“I love you three thousand！”父女俩异口同声，摩根用她那双扑闪扑闪的迷人的大眼睛看着爸爸。  
小辣椒走了过来，一家人抱在一起。  
钢铁侠摘下自己的头盔，将其套在了摩根的头上。  
摩根向前伸出小手掌，钢铁侠温柔地拖住她的手臂，脸上流露出慈爱的笑容。  
“I AM IRONMAN！”小摩根用那稚嫩而坚定的声音说道。

 

复仇者基地重新拔地而起。  
新旧复仇者们相约好了一顿大宴。  
钢铁侠早已叫管家张罗好了一桌的饭菜。  
浩克终于挤进了专门改良过的特大号电梯。  
大家欢聚一堂，边吃边聊着天，其乐融融。没有胡子的美队更是大口大口地吃着Shawarma。  
“Hey, dude. 别吃那么多，小心变成他这样”星爵指着雷神的肚子幸灾乐祸地说道。  
“好好珍惜你的美国翘臀吧”钢铁侠走过来拍了拍美队的肩膀。  
“你们还记得我们上一次聚会吗？一晃好多年过去了...”雷神问。  
美队看了看摆在一旁的锤子，笑而不语。  
饭后，星爵跳完尬舞，和卡魔拉在角落里打情骂俏。  
卡魔拉：“你个傻子还真不如一棵树！”  
毁灭者路过，不小心和星爵尴尬地对视了一眼，说道“没事，我会隐身。”  
又问螳螂女：“看得见我吗？”  
螳螂女摇摇头。  
弗瑞局长看到了，提醒道：“别轻易相信任何人，上一次我相信别人，我失去了一只眼睛”  
惊奇队长：？？？  
弗瑞：“Oh， motherfu...”  
“LANGUAGE！”美队喊到。  
弗瑞：“别以为我不知道你说过hail hydra和son of a bit...”  
“别教坏小孩子了”火箭指了指旁边的格鲁特。  
钢铁侠习惯性地看了看身边的小蜘蛛。  
“I am groot.”玩着游戏的格鲁特说道。  
大家笑成一团。

 

雷神笑着笑着，突然感觉背后一疼。  
美队往雷神身后一看：“Oh，这也太扯了吧”  
只见雷神身后的穿着翘臀制服的美队说道：“I have eyes on Loki.”  
雷神转过身，一把掐住他的脖子，把他摁在墙上。  
“Hey... brother.”洛基现回原形，拿着小刀奸笑道。  
“看你这挫样...you...will never be...a god.”洛基喘着气，还一边调皮地试图用小刀戳着雷神的肚腩。  
“You, a liar！为什么要骗我！那么多年！！！”

 

A few years ago...  
洛基被灭霸掐住了脖子...  
灭霸身后的大军里，有人暗暗窃笑。  
“还好我会分身”洛基奸笑着。

 

“Pussy！你个怂包！躲那么久！”雷神咬牙切齿道。

 

复联基地外，量子通道已准备就绪。  
绿巨人已调试好设备，将装了宝石的箱子递给美队。  
巴基走了过来：“让我跟你一起去吧，以防你又会作出什么傻事。”  
美队抱了抱巴基，两人一起登上了量子通道。  
他们换上量子战衣。  
3，2，1...  
消失  
再倒数五秒  
5，4，3，2，1...  
却依然空空如也...  
猎鹰慌了，走上前去...

 

猎鹰来到一个湖边。  
一湖，一椅，两个熟悉的背影。  
只不过，背影虽还算健硕，两个人却已又发花白，脸上布满了皱纹。  
美队眯着眼，看着即将落下的夕阳，转头又看向身边的巴基，金属手臂在夕阳下依旧闪着光。  
“Thank you for everything, Buck. Everytime I have nothing, I have you.”  
巴基看着美队那蓝中带点绿的双眼，笑了笑：“'Cuz I'm with you till the end of the line, pal.”  
猎鹰犹豫了片刻，走上前。  
“Cap, 是出了差错还是本意如此？”  
“或许我该尝试一下托尼劝我过的那种人生”  
“只是，我们的世界从此少了一个美国队长”  
美队掏出了袋子里的盾牌“Try it on.”  
“感觉如何？”  
“感觉像是别人的”  
“它不是别人的”  
“谢谢你，我会尽力的”  
“所以它属于你”  
美队把手搭在猎鹰的手上。  
“想跟我谈谈她吗？”  
“No...”  
    ……

许多年前，在一间房子里，伴随着优美的音乐声，他和她翩翩起舞...

（正片完）

 

（彩蛋一）  
周围一片广阔的草坪，悬崖下是一望无际的大海， 海天相接的地方，仿佛有一道圣光。  
空旷，而又宁静...  
雷神的母亲和奥丁坐在一起，眺望着远方...  
忽然，眼前划过一道金色的光圈。古一法师走了出来，走到雷神母亲的跟前。  
“Look at this place. It's beautiful, isn't it？”  
“Yeah, we're beyond the heaven now.”  
“We've both seen the future...”

 

（彩蛋二）  
在一个星球上，老爷子坐在椅子上，几个观察者走了过来：“Could you tell us more stories？”  
“Oh，I've got lots of stories to tell...”  
“Our stories will go on...”  
We will return in a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> 【PS】  
> ①本来只打算写沙雕段子安慰自己（因此其实是先写了复联基地吐槽的那段），结果沙雕文居然写着写着又哭了，后来对电影结局越想越伤心，于是突然兴起含着泪重写了一遍想象中复联4的结局。  
> ②本想全员HE，但真的dbq寡姐和幻视由于涉及到无限宝石，在不太偏离原设定的条件下暂时想不到什么合理的解释圆回来嘤嘤嘤(ಥ_ಥ)  
> ③新手上路没什么经验求轻喷  
> ④最后感谢好姐妹@妄想161和我一起胡思乱想的神奇脑洞。


End file.
